youngjusticefandomfandomcom-20200215-history
Deathstroke
|image = |real name = Slade Wilson |race = Human |birthplace = Gotham City |birthday = December 9 |age = 47 (2010) 52 (2016) |gender = Male |height = 6'4 |weight = 225 lbs |blood = AB |designation = |affiliation = League of Shadows The Light |previous affiliation = |profession = Mercenary Assassin Enforcer for The Light |previous profession = Solider |base = |relatives = Unnamed Ex-Wife Unnamed Daughter |mentor = Ra's al Ghul |powers = |weaknesses = |equipment = Handguns Sword Trick Bombs Father Box Retractable Naginata Taser bolas |first = |voice = }} Deathstroke is the newest enforcer for The Light and was enlisted by them in preparation for the departure of . Aside from being the Light's enforcer, he is an active mercenary who is often found to be taking jobs with his surrogate son, Kaiser. The duo are often considered to be the best mercenaries and assassins on the market, although Deathstroke seems to have higher ambitions. Personality Much like his predecessor, Deathstroke is cool and efficient in the discharge of his duties, no matter who assigns them. This emotionless mask does tend to slip when he is truly challenged, however, and a degree of impatience tends to show through. This was readily evident when he was engaging , while bantered with . In general, though, Deathstroke has a very calm qualm about him and does not let the words of others provoke him easily. While engaging in battle, he shows great delight and thrill, taking an almost sadistic relish in taunting his opponents. This was evidence in his fight with when he suggested giving him some “anesthetic” before knocking him out with a punch. While battling enemies, he prefers a one on one fight but he is not against fighting more than one enemy at a time. However, Deathstroke strongly protests fights where he and another individual team up against one person; this is true even of his surrogate son, Kaiser. Unlike his predecessor, Sportsmaster, Deathstroke is far more ambitious and has readily stated many times that he plans to "take a seat at the table" as the head of The Light. This seems to show a strong desire for dominance over others, although this does not seem to be apparent in regards to Kaiser. Appearance Deathstroke is a tall, slender man whose age has begun to show through his long white hair and full white beard. His right eye, which he claimed he lost while in the army, is covered with an eyepatch whereas his remaining left eye is blue. He has yet to be seen wearing civilian attire but his costume and armor is primarily black and gray, accented with goldenrod greaves and gauntlets. He wears a matching goldenrod mask, in order to conceal his identity from others, with a black area that obscures the right half of his face, including his missing eye. He wears a utility belt with pouches around his waist and sheaths for his and on his back. History 1999 |October 16, 09:05|EDT}} While on a mercenary mission for an undisclosed client, Deathstroke comes across a a young boy lying on the hood of a car. After approaching the boy, he discovers that no parents are in sight so he ends up taking the boy with him and raising him as his own. 2011 |July 12, 14:36|EDT}} In honor of Kaiser's thirteenth birthday, Deathstroke and Kaiser break into headquarters in Gotham City. After sneaking in and out without detection, Kaiser uses the materials stolen in order to create his wide array of special “Red”weapons. 2016 | , 07:12| }} When Sportsmaster attempted to assassinate Black Manta, Deathstroke counteracted the attack by shooting the disc Sportsmaster threw. This prompted Sportsmaster to blow his way out of the cave, and make his escape by helicopter. Deathstroke fired several shots at the helicopter, but it escaped unharmed. |April 9, 01:16| }} had Deathstroke accompany to kidnap in order to force her to restore 's mind. |April 9, 06:20| }} As Miss Martian and exited a Zeta tube in a junkyard, they were confronted by Deathstroke and Tigress. Deathstroke battled Lagoon Boy, eventually taking him down and injuring his leg. Tigress was then able to weaken Miss Martian long enough for Deathstroke to slap an inhibitor collar on her. The two then took Miss Martian aboard the . Later, as Black Manta ordered Miss Martian to restore Kaldur's mind, Deathstroke is observed in a ship a distance away from the Manta-Flyer to ensure that Miss Martian did not use her telepathic powers for any other reason. Powers and abilities *'Marksmanship:' Deathstroke has displayed excellent accuracy with his , as evidenced when he hit 's helicopter several times. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Deathstroke is quite proficient in unarmed combat and was able to go toe to toe with both , an individual who possesses Super Strength, and . *'Agility:' Deathstroke is able to dodge oncoming attacks, both physical and non, with great acrobatic skill and ability. He is also able to easily dodge individuals with super powers, with the exception of Super Speed, with only a regularly exerted level of effort, further showcasing high proficiency. *'Swordmanship:' Deathstroke is able to wield his with great ferocity and technique. When he is using his broadsword, he often seen holding it behind his back between his two upraised arms; this seems to be a signature style unique to him. Equipment *' ' *'Broadsword' *'Handgun' *'Trick Bombs *'Grappling Hook' *'Father Box' Trivia *This is User:Wolfthorn's fanon Deathstroke page. For the canon Deathstroke page, please see . *Deathstroke is the current enforcer for The Light and is also a mercenary for hire. *Deathstroke is often found to be going on missions with his surrogate son, Kaiser. *Deathstroke found Stryker while on a mercenary mission in . :*Deathstroke took Stryker in and raised him as if he were his own son. Appearances in Other Media *In the original DC comics, Slade Wilson is known as “Deathstroke the Terminator, the world's most expensive assassin”. *He was originally a villain of the , and played a large role in the ''Judas Contract storyline. *In the early nineties, he got his own ongoing series, which painted him even more in the light of a tragic anti-villain, burdened with guilt over the harm done to those near him. *This is Deathstroke's third animated appearance. :*He was the main antagonist in the Teen Titans animated series where, for censorship reasons, he was referred to simply as "Slade". :*His alternate universe analogue was President of the United States in Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. Category:Male Category:Villian Category:League of Shadows Category:The Light